Chuck vs The Broken Hearts
by prlrocks
Summary: Unrequited love Casey and heartbroken over Sarah Chuck; Written for chonnyj for the whedonland fic-fest on LJ
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Chuck vs the Broken Hearts  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 1285  
**Beta:** **ru_salki99**  
**Disclaimer:** All belongs to someone who isn't me  
**Summary: **Unrequited love Casey and heartbroken over Sarah Chuck; Written for **chonnyj** for the **whedonland** fic-fest; I took your prompt and um... wandered off a bit. Hope this is okay.

* * *

Chuck sat in the courtyard. He was lost somewhere between his two worlds, Casey figured. The home front through the door that lead to Ellie and the spy life that was found on very his own doorstep. Casey normally would have left him to his thoughts. He really would have, had the boy not been sitting out there for the last two Goddamned hours and if he hadn't known what had just happened. But as it was, he did know and he was sick of staring and wondering over the details, so he got up, left the window he had been situated at for the last three hours and went out into the courtyard to join Chuck.

Silently, he slid down into the spot next to him, though there was enough space between them that their backs were somewhat turned on each others. Casey was grateful for this. He just didn't know if he could look him in the eye, see the pain and love plain on Chuck's face and know it was for someone else. Even if he had seen it million on times, before this moment.

"I wondered when you'd join me," Chuck muttered, "You've been at that window forever."

Casey bit his tongue a little annoyed at the statement, "If you knew I was watching, why didn't you just head over and knock on my door."

"Don't know," He shrugged, "Was thinking."

"I must be bothering you, then," With a bitter disappointed feeling in his chest, he started to rise, "I'll go."

"No!"

Casey stopped mid action and looked back to see Chuck staring at him with his big old pleading eyes.

"You're not," he continued, "It was actually, sort of… it was really nice knowing that you were there."

Casey sat back down, this time far more tense. The old theme was playing in his head. _Solid Casey, always there, always protecting and always left out. Always. _

"I thought she'd always be there for me… that you'd both always be there for me and now she's left."

Casey sighed and closed his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere, Chuck," he admitted softly.

When nothing more was said, Casey glanced back again. The boy shaking his head, his lips moving slightly like some internal fight going on. He didn't know what there was left to fight over though. Walker had made the choice for them.

Bryce's death and Chuck's choice to re-download the Intersect had been too much for Walker to handle. When Casey has been contacted through the official channels and learned that his partner had asked to be reassigned, he felt angry and betrayed. She hadn't even told him herself. The General had done it for her.

But before all that he thought, _what about Chuck? You drag him around for two years and then walk out on him the moment things become too complex for your taste. Nice. _And typically Walker. The woman had a highway of abandoned past partners dating back to the stone age. Bryce had just been the latest, though he supposed Chuck now had that honor.

Casey felt a stab of pain that the boy has about to face that harsh reality, but behind it all there was something else. Something he had to kill quickly. The dim ray of hope that now that they were on their own that…

He shook his head trying to let go of that thought. It would never happen and even if it did, it shouldn't happen.

Casey turned, catching a glimpse of Chuck from the corner of his eye, "Did you see her before she went?"

"No. I went to where she told me to go. All I found was a note, _explaining_," He laughed a bitter, 'not like Chuck, at all' laugh, "She loved Bryce. And you know what is worse?"

"What?"

"That the appeal of me was that I wasn't a real spy and never would be, or so she thought. Now that I'm stuck, she wants out."

Casey clenched his fists. Leave it to Walker to not know what was being handed to her on a damn shiny silver platter with a big fucking arrow pointed straight at it. Only she could miss it. Spies always had to choose between love and the life. With Chuck, she had a chance at both.

He would have done anything to be in her place in every single way.

"They asked me if I wanted another partner," Casey informed him, "I told them that I thought you were more then capable of taking care of yourself," He laughed, "Hell you could beat the crap out of me."

"And?" Chuck asked, not sharing in the humor of that.

"So, it will be just us… unless you want someone else," Casey turned, waiting for his answer.

"No… just us."

"You should go in," Casey told him, getting up his self, "Ellie will be worried."

Chuck nodded and got up. He stood there for a moment, brushing himself off before he turned his sad brown eyes back on him. Reaching out, he touched Casey arm. His hand was warm and Casey couldn't help but like it and couldn't help but stare at the point of contact, "Thanks," Chuck said.

"Not a problem," He shrugged him off. Walking to his door, he checked to see that Chuck was mirroring his actions. He was, so Casey went inside.

* * *

They had both taken a few days off after Sarah's departure. Chuck had just laid in bed a few days. Ellie popped her head in now and then, left him some food. This wasn't the first breakup Ellie had seen him go through, but with this one, she'd never know the full story. He was mourning something that never was.

But Casey did know and he came too. Sometimes they said nothing at all and sometimes, Casey sat there listening to him pour his heart out. Chuck was surprised at how Casey was willing to put up with it. There had been times that Chuck swore the man would explode with anger, but when Chuck confronted him on it, Casey said he wasn't angry at Chuck and not to worry about it.

Then came the day that Casey came through the window and said, "Get your ass up. We got our first mission."

Chuck got dressed and headed over to Casey's. He was busy getting the details from the General, but when he saw him, he nodded at Chuck to join him.

As they stood there listening as the General explained all, Chuck felt a feeling of normalcy slip up on him. Arms dealers didn't phase him much these days. And it would be a good distraction.

But after they were armed and ready and about to head out the door, something happened that changed the way Chuck looked at everything, the past, the present and even the future. Most of all what had been happening in their 'not so happy' little trio.

All it had taken was one glance. Chuck had been slipping his tux jacket on and walking towards the door as he did so, when Casey asked, "You ready?"

Chuck paused, "Yeah," he said in wondered awe.

Casey gave him a half smile and headed out the door. Chuck followed, but all the while his heart was beating frantically.

That moment. The look in Casey eyes. Chuck could never describe it. The excitement, the happiness, the something else... The _so _much else. It was then he knew, John Casey was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Chuck and the New Beginning  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 1010  
**Beta:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Summary: **Sequel to Chuck vs the Broken Heart; Unrequited love Casey and heartbroken over Sarah Chuck; Chuck decides it's time to move on; Written for **ru_salki99** for the **whedonland** fic-fest

* * *

The mission could have gone better. Chuck was so distracted by what he had leaned, that he wasn't focusing on what people around him and therefore not flashing. With him not flashing, there was little point to them even being here.

After a while of this, Casey grabbed him by the chin and warned, "Stop now or I'll punch you so hard that you don't remember, who she is until you're eighty." Chuck blinked in shock, causing Casey to sigh. "Forget her. We're starting over, right at _this_ moment. Got it?"

Chuck nodded, but gave him a look that told Casey he was missing something that had happened. Setting that aside, he focused on the mission. Arms dealers and money lenders. That was all that mattered right now. He'd figure out the rest, once the night was over.

* * *

Walking through the crowds of people drinking wine and champagne, Chuck did his best to focus on the mission, but it was hard. The person he couldn't get off his mind was standing right next to him, pretending to be someone he wasn't. Chuck heard Casey rattling off business contacts and figures of money like it was real and it confused him. He was trying to reach for something solid and true and was left with James Bond scheming next to him.

It was only when James Bond became Casey again and screamed at him some, that he came to his senses. Chuck did what he had to do. He studied all the up right citizens around them. _Lies. _Every single last one of them, were lies. He wanted something real for once.

As the night continued on, Chuck admitted to himself he was tempted by the possibilities, of something real. After two hellish years of lies and make believe, he found the way to let go of Sarah and to find comfort with someone who actually loved him. Really, loved him.

Could he do it?

It was only during the car ride home that he decided that he could. Casey was driving through the darkness and glanced over at him. They were comfortable together. Even him and Sarah had not had that. There had always been deception and uncertainty between them. With Casey, what he seemed was what you got. He was a loyal, no nonsense sort of guy. He was also smart and caring in his own way. Besides, anyone with half a brain could tell there was a heart beneath that hard exterior. It was then he thought that, that he knew he could move on and with the guy, if that was what Casey wanted.

When they got out of the car and Casey started to go inside, Chuck stopped him. "John?"

Casey turned, a curious look on his face. He wasn't use to hearing his first name. "Yeah?"

Chuck took a few steps forward. "Mind if I came in?"

Looking at him hard, Casey huffed. "Not at all." At the welcoming jerk of his head, Chuck walked over and waited for him to open the door. "Damn key," he muttered in frustration.

Glancing down, Chuck noticed that Casey's hands were shaking slightly. His stomach tightened. Casey suspected something. He was nervous.

"Here let me get that." Chuck pushed into Casey space, just as he stepped aside. He got the door open within moments. "There."

As the door slammed shut, Casey turned to him and demanded, "Well?"

Chuck took a deep breath, as he threw himself into the fire. "I decided you were right. That it was time to start over."

"That's good," he nodded. "Clear your mind. Forget about the love crap." He laughed, "We don't need no girls. Right?"

Chuck noticed Casey had gotten a little close to him, at that last statement. He gave him an uncertain smile. "That isn't quite what I meant. It's good. A good start, but it's not what I meant." Chuck lowered his eyes, giving him a knowing look. "But your right… For what I'm talking about, girls aren't needed." Chuck timidly placed his hand on Casey's arm and stroked it with his thumb.

At first, Casey seemed shocked that Chuck was touching him. Then his eyes darkened and narrowed some, making it clear he got Chuck's meaning. "Do you even swing that way?"

Chuck pursed his lips as in thought. "I've done it before. You'd not be my first."

"Why now? Just because Walker is out of the way?"

"Somewhat. Also, I'm ready for a new beginning. And…" He ran his hand up Casey arm and neck, until it settled on his hard jaw. "And you're in love with me."

Casey flinched and pulled away. He looked angry. "And what? You're offering a pity fuck?"

"No, they'll be no fucking tonight," Chuck said simply. He paused, knowing if he said this wrong, it would be over before it had begun. "What I'm offering is a chance for_ both of us _to start over."

Casey walked away, turning his back on him. With his arms across his chest, defensively, he seemed to be thinking it over.

"Don't be dumb, John," he pleaded. "We both need this."

Casey stabbed his finger at him. "I've spent the last year crazy about you and now I only get you because Walker decided you weren't worth the trouble? That's not fair."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but that is how it is. I only just realized anyway... what you felt."

Casey sighed and turned back towards him. His eyes were sad, yet hopeful. "Alright, but take it easy on me. This might just be a 'fuck till you can't think about her no more' thing for you, but it's not for me."

"I know, but you know what? It's not that for me either." He waved his hand about with a smile. "She gone. Never happened. It's just been you and me for these past few years and we're just figuring out we could be something more. Alright?"

Casey shook his head. "No, but I want it to be."

"It will be. I promise."


End file.
